Silk and Silence
by stexgirl2000
Summary: Love is difficult. An RS story.


Title: Silk and Silence  
  
Author: Stexgirl2000  
  
Disclaimers: Horror! I don't own any part of Enterprise or the whole Star Trek universe. It all belongs to Paramount and Bermaga runs it. I just write this for fun and don't get a single penny.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Codes: R/S  
  
Spoilers: Kinda, sorta for "Judgment."  
  
Summary: Love is hard, but sticking to the one you love, you reap the rewards.  
  
Author's Note: Un-beta'd.  
  
Archive: LD has permission. Everyone else has to ask. *** Silk and Silence  
  
Malcolm was gone. To where, Hoshi didn't officially know, but she could speculate. T'Pol didn't say anything to the rest of the senior officers about his absence from the bridge, but they all knew: Malcolm was on his way to rescue Captain Archer.  
  
Hoshi looked out her window and worried. She couldn't help it. There was a part of her that damned herself - what was she thinking when she decided to become involved with an armory officer? It would be easier to be involved with some other man on board, someone who didn't put his life on the line every moment.  
  
Just as she would be ready to walk away from him, she'd look in the mirror and remind herself that it was true for all of them on the Enterprise.  
  
They could all die at anytime. There was no such thing as being safe when flying about in a tin-can propelled by enough energy to blow them all to hell and back again.  
  
There were times when Hoshi would look at Malcolm and her love for him would be so fierce, so strong, she'd shake inwardly. She couldn't walk away from him, she couldn't give up loving him.  
  
Still, it was hard to wait. The not knowing would get to her and she'd find herself crying in the shower or beating the hell out of a punching bag in the gym.  
  
Otherwise, when she wasn't angry and scared for him, she'd recall their last moments together. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they were able to come together if he had some kind of fair warning. Before he'd left, they managed to have two hours together.  
  
Eleven days ago, he'd walked out of Archer's ready room and gave her a veiled look as he left the bridge. Hoshi knew that look all too well. He would be leaving soon. The weeks of waiting were over.  
  
Thirty minutes later, her shift was over and she almost flew to her quarters. She showered, put on the red silk nightie that was her only luxury item and waited while reading French poetry. An hour later, Malcolm let himself in and without a word, began stripping the moment the door closed. Only when he was down to his blues, did he join her on the bed.  
  
Malcolm ran his hands along the silk covering her body, caressing her nipples through the cool fabric. The smooth texture glided across her, making her shiver. Hoshi remembered closing her eyes, feeling the heat of his mouth against her lips, her throat, and through the silk.  
  
Her hands grasped his back, feeling the play of muscle and wandered down to his crotch. The smoothness, the length, the thickness of him, all were familiar to her fingertips. She opened her eyes to watch his dark head make it's way down her torso, the wet heat of his mouth leaving a trail that sparked a low heat of her own.  
  
Pushing the silk up past her hips, Malcolm parted her thighs, kissing his way down the sides. He licked behind her knees, nipped his way back and forth between her calves, suckled on each toe of each foot. All she could do was sigh, the desire in her belly working its way downward. He traveled up her legs to her bellybutton with slow, tortuous licks. Only after placing a long kiss on her stomach, did he meander downwards to her most sensitive spot.  
  
This was the part that always made Hoshi shiver with anticipation. Sometimes Malcolm started with feather light flicks of his tongue. Sometimes he'd bite the inside of her thigh before gently nipping at her with his teeth. Other times, he'd lap at her firmly, his fingers going inside her immediately. This time, he let his fingers lazily circle, then plunge into her. Lowering his head down, Malcolm let his tongue swirl around her several times. As she sighed and moved, thrusting her hips to meet his mouth, he began to flick at her firmly, his hands going under her bottom to grasp the cheeks.  
  
Closing her eyes, Hoshi just concentrated on the pleasure, on the warmth that seemed to radiate out from his mouth into her core and back again as he held her.  
  
Malcolm didn't let go until her orgasm ripped through her body, making her moan and buck wildly. He didn't let go until she twisted away from him, the pleasure almost too painful in its intensity.  
  
Pulling himself up, Malcolm kissed her and she could taste herself mixed in with his unique attributes. Sitting up, they kissed some more, lightly, teasingly across their lips and faces. Pulling away, Hoshi slipped off the silk night gown, letting it fall to the side of the bed. Picking it up, Malcolm's eyes seemed a dark, stormy blue. He held it up to her, mutely asking her to put it back on. Without a sound, Hoshi stood up and slipped the silk over her head, letting it flow down her body. In silence, Hoshi knelt in front of Malcolm and pulled off his blues. Her eyes held his for a long moment before she took him into her mouth. He gasped and soothed her hair with his hands.  
  
After a bit, gasping with ragged breaths, Malcolm pulled her up into crushing kiss and Hoshi wondered if he tasted himself along with her signature flavor. She started to wiggle her way back down, but he stopped her with another kiss. Falling to the side, with one smooth movement, he plunged into her.  
  
Moving the silk nightgown down between their torsos, he flipped them over so that she was on top. Rubbing her chest against his, Hoshi allowed her breasts to move up and down through the silk. Still sheathed inside her, Malcolm groaned, his hands moving the silk up and down her back. Looking into his eyes, Hoshi began to move, riding him hard. His hands grasped her hips and his breathing became sharp pants of excitement.  
  
They moved together for what seemed an eternity. Hoshi felt her sexual heat building inside her, from a different, deeper place. She kept her gaze on Malcolm, watching the ripples of his excitement and pleasure flash across his features. He was doing the same to her, his eyes penetrating her as much as his body was.  
  
Her second orgasm was a wave that crashed over her body, causing her to cry out and throw her head back. Malcolm arched towards her, his head between her silk covered breasts as he howled his release. She clutched at him as she felt him flood into her, the waves of her pleasure gentler, but still reverberating through her body.  
  
Collapsing down onto the bed, Malcolm pulled Hoshi down onto his chest and kissed her over and over.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time. They stayed that way until Malcolm had to get up, shower and dress.  
  
He kissed her one last time, deeply, almost desperately, and left without a word.  
  
Only after he was gone, did Hoshi allow herself to say, "I love you. Be careful."  
  
Eleven days. Soon to be twelve.  
  
Each day dragged by with oppressive heaviness. She would eat with Travis or Trip at times, making small talk about ship's business, knowing they couldn't discuss the captain's rescue or Malcolm's part in it. What made it worse for her was that she couldn't talk to anyone about her affair with Malcolm. They hadn't told anyone that they were lovers.  
  
The reasons seemed silly to her now. They made her die a little inside each day he was gone.  
  
Looking out the window, Hoshi made a promise to herself. No more silence.  
  
The comm's shrill buzz cut through her thoughts. "Sato here."  
  
T'Pol's voice answered back. "Ensign Sato, you are needed on the bridge."  
  
Dampening her excitement and dread with steely resolve, Hoshi made her way to the bridge in record time. Sliding into her station, she soon made contact with the freighter that had Captain Archer and Malcolm returning to them safely. It took all of her control not to slump into her chair giddy with relief.  
  
Hours later, they were back. She didn't meet them at the airlock, didn't go to sickbay to wait for them to come out of decon. She finished her regular shift and went to her quarters. He was there, sitting naked on her bed, hair still damp from the shower he'd taken, holding her silk nightgown.  
  
They stared at one another for several minutes.  
  
Finally, Hoshi broke the silence. "I missed you, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm gave her a slow smile. "I missed you too, Hoshi. Will...will you put this on for me again?"  
  
Nodding in silence, she rapidly shed her uniform. His eyes never leaving hers, he handed her the nightgown and she slid it over her head, letting the cool silk settle against her with a sigh. Holding out his hands, Malcolm drew Hoshi into his lap and they kissed with a hunger that shook her.  
  
Breaking away, Hoshi looked into Malcolm's blue-gray eyes. "I realized something while you were gone. I realized that I..."  
  
"I love you," said Malcolm, cutting her off and finishing her words. He cupped her face in his hands. "I realized that I love you. I should have told you before I left."  
  
"I love you, Malcolm. I should have told you before you walked out of this room." Hoshi leaned her head into his hands.  
  
"Then there's nothing more to say for now," said Malcolm, his voice gentle. He pulled her close and once more they began love one another in silent adoration. 


End file.
